Purity Nightingale ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses fourth Capitol tribute. :3 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ''' Puritys Basics '''Name: Purity Nightingale Gender: Female A'ge:' 15 Height: '''4'8 '''Weapons: Very skilled with throwing knives, and proficient with a trident too, as she's been secretly practising. 'Personality ' Sweet, childlike and quite vulnerable at times, Purity is an open girl who just wants to have fun. A Capitol poster child - quite literally - from an early age, she has grown up being surrounded by photographers, stylists, and fans, so is always sweet and kind, regardless of whether she is fuming on the inside, or maybe even close to tears, she hides it all behind a facade of butterflys and rainbows. Really quite a sensitive soul, and would struggle to kill anything, she's just a normal young girl who likes music, fashion, and the opposite sex. 'Appearance ' Fairly short and fragile looking is stature, she has long, silky blonde hair that tumbles in loose, shiny waves down to her mid back, light green eyes (She often wears contacts, though the lunaii eye colour is her real eye colour), and pale skin, normally caked to the eyeballs with makeup, as is Capitol fashion. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Backstory Born into a wealty family, the daughter of a famous model and a photographer, Purity has been very well off from day one. A sweet girl, being the child of such famous parents meant she was surrounded by the media since the year dot, signing autographs, smiling for cameras, opening events etc. She actually quite enjoyed that life, though she did hate the lack of any privacy, and she happily grew up to be a surprisingly nice child, and the teen. She's modelled with everything from evening gowns to the latest makeup, always getting whatever her heart desired whenever she asked, though she did have to learn that in the Capitol, you can never be anything but happy. Cry and you die, she always saw it as, so even though she was kind to begin with she became really kind, and really sweet,'' all the time. Thoroughly spoilt by her parents who loved her to pieces, it dawned on Purity when she was 12 that the hints of rebellion in the air were more than just 'Hints' now, and she started to get worried. On a stroke of pure genius she asked her mother for some assorted weapons to 'Help her keep fit', and her mother, her kind yet very nieve mother got some for her, they even had a spare room converted into a area where she could practise. Every free moment she got you could garantee she'd be there, throwing knives or fighting shadows with her trident. Soon, the other weapons got ignored in favour of these, until they were literally all she could think about, even when modelling. Let me paint you a picture a moment, she's standing on a set made to look like a castle, wearing the most beautiful evening gown you will ever see, her hair twisted into an elegant updo, being photographed for a new advert. And all she's thinking is, 'I bet i'd be able to hit that light with a knife if I had them with me...hmm..', that's how obssesed she was. And she was right of course, the rebellion did come to a fore and they had to go into hiding, her fighting skills coming in useful. Eventually though, things started to return to normal, and in the end, when she was 14, she ditched her weapons training in favour of music, magazines, and guys. And then, the news was dropped that would change everything, Capitol children were going to be reaped for the games. She was horrified, that announcement coming 3 days before the reaping, and she quickly tried to hurry back to brush up on her skills. Their house had been bombed during the rebellion, so they were now living in a much smaller house, with no weapons or training room in sight. 'Strengths' Her previous training with knives and tridents, her sweetness and flowers outlook on everything which means she is quick to make friends, and her beauty, which she can use - though she doesn't like to - to manipulate people, as being a famous model from a young age does have it's advantages. Also pretty good at hand to hand combat. 'Weaknesses' Her slim, fairly fragile looking frame and short stature means she would be fairly easily overpowered in a fight, even with her combat skills, and her open and kindness, which can easily be taken advantage of by the right person. Also rather cold sometimes when irritated, if she lets her overly sweet facade slip. 'Alliances' Anyone really, as long as she trusts them enough not to kill her, and she gets along with them. 'Token Her travel makeup palette (An odd choice, but her thoughts are that if she keeps being the Capitols 'sweetheart', she'll get more sponsors. She personally doesn't really like to wear it all the time, but she really, really wants people to like her, so she can get help to win and see her mother, father, and little 7 year old sister Patience, again, who she loves to bits. :) '''Family I thought i'd add this just for fun. :3 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Sambaroses's Tributes